


Sight Fit For A Goddess

by StarlingHawke (Bowm8935)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Stargazing, gender neutral so go crazy, saeyoung week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/StarlingHawke
Summary: You're following behind Saeyoung, blindfolded once more. Where is he taking you?





	Sight Fit For A Goddess

“Where are we going?” The question falls from your lips followed by a giggle, you stomach flipping with excitement. It’s been a long time since you last entrusted yourself to be led blindly and the warm palm gripping your hand is a grounding force in a world full of darkness. The last time Saeyoung had led you like this you’d found yourself on a hill watching fireworks as he gave you the best Christmas present you could ever receive - your first kiss of many with him, paired with a promise. A promise that he’d open up to you, let you in, give you full claim on his heart.

A promise he’s not broken, despite all the twists and turns along the way. 

_ Snap! _ A loud cracking noises yanks the breath from your lungs and you jump in surprise, heart racing. Fingers squeeze yours, your foot bumping into something hard that moves out of the way with little resistance. Ah. A twig. Soft laughter floats around you as your mouth curves into a sheepish grin, reaching forward to seek out the shoulder that you shove playfully. “Shut up,” you mumble but there’s no vitriol behind it.

“Hmm~” The soft baritone that stole your heart hums, not overtaking the sounds of the woods, of the creatures and the rustling of leaves but rather joining in harmony; he’s simply another part of this place, not an intruder or someone aiming to harm anyone. The man who’s given so much, lost more than anyone should have to, finding peace with nature around him. “It’s a place full of magic, made for a goddess like you. No one else deserves to set foot there, not even the great god Seven - but an exception will be made tonight so I can lead you into the heart of it all.”

“‘M not sure if I should call you Zen or the Riddler.” Your teasing banter is met with another quiet chuckle, your heart warming at the happiness you can hear twinkling in the sound. The happiness the two of you share, both putting endless amounts of effort and affection into your relationship. Like baking a cake together, constantly stirring and placing it in the oven so that you can break into it at times like these; sweet moments that leave your heart and soul feeling sated. 

“Call me whatever you like, my lady.” 

Suddenly there’s a tug on your hand, hard enough for you to stumble forward and warrant a surprised gasp before you find yourself resting against his chest. There’s gentle pressure from a hand now resting on your hip as he begins to sway, whistling a tune you recognize as a song he likes to listen to when in a good mood. You allow him to lead, following his movements and leaning into him. Tingles spread across your cheek as he switches to humming, his chest vibrating. It feels like the moment stretches on forever although you know that it’s likely only a minute or two, the two of you dancing together in the middle of the night. 

“Do you trust me?” Warm air from his lips tickles your ear, goosebumps following a shiver that works its way down your spine. There’s no hesitation as you nod, almost offended that he’d even feel the need to ask that question. “Good.” Then he parts from you, leaving you cold with a mild feeling of… something you can’t quite put your finger on. Still robbed of your sight, you focus on the sounds around you, tracing the nearly inaudible steps he takes away. 

Despite the night air being warm and humid, the breeze that caresses your skin feels more akin to a cold winter night and you wrap your arms around yourself, suppressing another shiver. Where is he?

“Babe?” He sounds far away and… above you? You’ve never yearned more for the ability to see clearly, wishing to be able to locate him without an issue. Alas, all you can do is tilt your head in the general direction his voice came from.

“Yeah?” 

There’s some shuffling, the soft sound of something soft thumping. You hone in like a dog on the hunt, reaching out in front of you but only finding air. 

“Turn a bit to your right.” You make a slight adjustment. “No, more yet.” Creases appear between your brows as you move a bit further. “Little more.” With a sigh, you do close to a 90 degree turn. “Whoa- too much, take maybe half a step back. There, there. Okay. Walk forward.” 

This time both arms are in front of you as you slowly drag your feet forward, wary about running into anything. It feels like forever but eventually the pads of your fingers brush against something rough, scratchy. Wood. Bark. A tree.

“Yes! Okay, now a few steps to your left and you should feel it.” 

As you follow the directions you find your hands pressing against a different texture. Curling your fingers around it, you tug on the rough fibers. Rope…? No. Well, yes. Rope, but… a rope  _ ladder. _ “Am I supposed to climb this?” you call, feeling all around the edges and the pieces connecting each side. It feels sturdy enough, like it’s anchored to something to keep it in place.

“If it pleases my princess. I am waiting at the top, though~” 

That’s all you need to hear, searching out the bottom rung with your foot. One, then two, hands slowly searching out every new spot to grab. There’s a sense of fear, a bit of anticipation running through your veins because you’re leaving the security of the ground behind you, climbing into an unknown world with naught but his voice to guide you. It’s a long trek due to the pace you take, carefully placing each foot before shifting up. He calls out every now and then with small encouragements, sweet little things that cause your lips to quirk into a smile as you grow closer and closer. When his voice almost sounds right next to you, you feel those large, kind hands wrap around your wrists and he helps you the rest of the way up on your hands and knees. His own knees bump against yours gently, his lips brushing against yours ever-so-softly. 

You can feel him pulling you toward him so you follow as he shuffles back, back, back, until he whispers for you to turn around and lean into him. Ah, much better. The warmth of his chest reminds your body of the actual temperature of the air, any chill from before seeping away until all that’s left is comfort. Tingles shoot through your scalp as his fingers begin to undo the blindfold, and then it falls away, your eyes fluttering open to a breathtaking view of the stars above. “Whoa,” you breathe, drinking in the sight of the many twinkling beauties in the sky.

“The perfect place for stargazing, right?” he whispers, nose pressing against your scalp as you nod slowly. “Wanna know what the best part is?” Without waiting for an answer, he dances his fingers down your arm to grasp your hand, raising it to point at a particularly large star in the eastern side of the sky. “That one right there? That’s Mercury.” 

Oh. That’s… “Wow.” You wouldn’t have picked that out on your own. “So you… you’ve been planning this?”

“Mhmm. If we were in antartica, we could see a partial eclipse tonight, too,”  he answers idly, letting your hands drop together. 

You giggle, tipping your head back against his shoulder to look up at him, eyes sparkling. “We’d also be cold.”

A wide grin stretches across his face, the moonlight glinting across his glasses as he looks down at you. “Don’t worry, I’d keep you nice and cozy.”

“I know.” Finding his other arm, you pull it tight around you, snuggling into him and enjoying the view and the quiet noises of the world around you. “I know you would.” 


End file.
